Kryptonian civil war (User:Nicholsy)
The Kryptonian Civil War was a war that last years between a private army formed by renegade General Zod and the Kryptonian army lead by the Head of the Science Council, Jor-El II. War History Before battle The war began before any war took place. When Lt. Dru-Zod was appointed a Major and his own 12 loyal troops, he began to turn his troops against the Kryptonian army and Science Council. Having been informed of findings that Jor-El had found about Krypton's core, he decided that the civilization should move to a new planet and save their race. He went to the Science Council about the issue and was dismissed by the Council as a lowly Major with no voice in Krypton, although Jor-El agreed with the prediction he made, he suggested that Brainiac could sustain the core's activity. Zod was enraged and told his troops a twisted story and from then on, Zod would influence other soldiers into rebelling against the Science Council. As Zod grew into his new role as Major, he became much more aggressive towards other soldiers putting fear into many including superior officers. Zod became a General and his influence began to spread amongst the young soldiers coming through the ranks under his leadership. As the years passed, Zod soon became the second in command to the entire Kryptonian army and fearing that time may have already passed to save Krypton's race, he arranged to have the Commisioner killed. After the attack failed, he personally dealth with the matter and when approached by Brainiac, a deal was made in which Brainiac would be allowed to copy all of the knowledge from the Crystal of Knowledge and Brainiac deleted all files. Zod was now Commisioner Zod and launched his attack on the Science Council. Civil War With the rest of Krypton unaware of the threat posed by Zod and his renegade soldiers, the Kryptonian army were unprepared and most were slaughtered. Zod then had the Science Council headquarter's attacked hoping to wipe out the entire council, he did, killing Drygur the Head of the Council and the rest apart from Jor-El, who was at home designing a ship for his son. Jor-El was made Head of the Council and declared to stop Zod and his army. Jor-El made arrangements for the defence against Zod bringing his 2 brothers in large parts against the defence. After several years of war, Zod and his two closest follower, Ursa and Non arranged a secret attack on Brainiac hoping to cripple Jor-El's defence. They took out all of Brainiac's guards and planned to destroy Brainiac's main core but Brainiac, realising what as about to happen, took control of one of the guards and easily overpowered the trio and captured them. Jor-El trialed Zod and his army placing many in the Phantom Zone including Zod, Ursa, Non, Faora and most of his army, the rest were rehabilitated and claimed to be forced into legionance. After effects For a whole year, there was peace on Krypton and rebuilding began under Jor-El. Brainiac however, had grown a thirst for knowledge and with his deal with Zod now void, realised he had to take the Crystal with force. He made arrangements and took control of a nearby planet's satelite and moved it into Krypton's orbit and then over the year began upgrading the satelite. It then reversed the crystaline technology in Kandor shrinking the city and its people and took over another guard taking the city and uploading itself to the satelite leaving Krypton. The planet's core then began to shake the planet violently without Brainiac and Jor-El notified his brothers to send their children away as he placed Kal-El in a sihp and sent him to earth. Jor-El's twin brother, Nim-El did not have a ship capable of leaving Krypton and was unable to send Don-El away but Zor-El sent his daughter Kara away and the House of El gathered in Kryptonopolis and stayed together until Krypton exploded. Category:Nicholsy Category:Kryptonian